The present invention relates to a start bit detecting circuit which performs accurate detection of a start bit for ensuring reliable data regenerating in a receiving circuit of a bidirectional-current, start-stop synchronization type digital signal.
In a start-stop synchronization type digital communication system, it is very important to correctly detect each start bit to stably maintain the start-stop synchronization. However, there have not yet been proposed a start bit detecting circuit, by which each start bit can be correctly and stably detected.